


"Don't move"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Don't move"

“Don’t move”.

She’s gazing at the rug in the middle of the office floor. Black, eight-legged. Big for London, but he’s seen bigger in army tents.

“Robin Ellacott?” he smirks. “Are you scared of spiders?”

She shoots him a death glare.

“Can you…?” she waves a hand in the direction of the arachnid.

“Stabbed. Held at gunpoint. But she’s afraid of spiders” he chuckles. 

“Shut up”. Her voice is smaller than normal.

“Very convincing”.

She shudders as he scoops it between two hands, tossing it from the window.

“Suppose you’ve got to have one flaw” he says, fondly.

Robin blushes.


End file.
